


First Time John Met Mary & First Time John Met Mary by Shallowz [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfics of First Time John Met Mary by Shallowz & First Time John Met Mary by Shallowz.





	First Time John Met Mary & First Time John Met Mary by Shallowz [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time John Met Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343257) by Shallowz. 
  * Inspired by [First Time John Met Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343257) by Shallowz. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008

Title: First Time John Met Mary

Author: Shallowz

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Mary, John

Rating: PG13

Warnings/Spoilers: pre-series

Summary: See title. Companion piece to First Time Mary Met John

Text: [here ](http://shallowz.livejournal.com/3426.html)

Length:0:4:44

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/First%20Time%20Mary%20Met%20John%20by%20Shallowz.mp3)

 

Title: First Time John Met Mary

Author: Shallowz

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Mary, John

Rating: PG13

Warnings/Spoilers: pre-series

Summary: See title. Companion piece to First Time Mary Met John

Text: [here](http://shallowz.livejournal.com/3426.html)

Length:0:4:44

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/First%20Time%20John%20Met%20Mary%20by%20Shallowz.mp3)

 


End file.
